


Borderline Obsession

by anomalousGreenhorn



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: ALSOO kinda an ardata x reader, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, F/F, Jealousy, Peeping, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, the nasty creep is you baybey. Its You.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousGreenhorn/pseuds/anomalousGreenhorn
Summary: The ups and downs of Ardata and Bronya's relationship — from the player's perspective.





	Borderline Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> reupload. note: 1) everyone's aged up because it didn't occur to me that only kids are still living on alternia, and 2) the reader/player/you/etc. is a disgusting creep.

You’d watched Ardata bring trolls home before — girls, boys, and some without a gender — and you’d watched what she’d do every time — hurt, kill, kiss, fuck. She knew very well you did, though she never once opposed nor addressed it, leaving you to helplessly touch yourself when she pailed a particularly attractive specimen. Sometimes you’d mentally defend yourself by claiming it’s educational — how else would you learn of the complicated reproductive system and concupiscent quadrants of trolls? — but in the end, it’s always the same: Ardata turns you on. Hence the jealousy scorching through your veins when you laid eyes on the innocent and motherly Bronya Ursama, head of the “totally not illegal” wriggler nursery.

You hadn’t the slightest clue how these two could’ve met. Maybe Bronya was a dedicated and gullible fan of Ardata’s? Or perhaps Ardata had sworn to keep the “borderline rebellion” a secret if the Jadeblood agreed to come home with her. Regardless, it’s obvious _why_ Bronya was the lucky troll, because _goddamn_ , she is quite the beauty: long, silky hair trailing past her waist; strong, muscular arms and matching shoulder blades; those long, thick, _glistening_ —

But you’re getting off track.

What’s strange about Bronya is how Ardata’s treating her. Instead of a rushed breakfast before Ardata fucked her silly, Bronya taught her how to make a real meal for herself, and then the two had long, casual conversations over some sort of fried egg. Instead of shoving her hand down her skirt and up her shirt, Ardata braided her hair and clipped her nails. When the two touched, it was gentle, with _meaning_ , and made Bronya blush bright green. When they kissed and held hands on the balcony, you wanted to scream, because who _was_ this girl, what happened to Ardata, where did that nasty, insecure internet star go? (She hadn’t touched an electronic device in forever, let alone posted on her social media.)

Suddenly, you were no longer Ardata’s best friend. Suddenly, you were nothing. She would walk straight past you, look you in the eye, and crash right into you with no more than an “Oh, hey,” or an “Oops, my bad,”. And she was _happy_ , too: skipping down the stairs, humming as she cooked, _smiling_. She was always smiling, and it wasn’t even that sinister one she used to wear — it was a genuine grin.

One day, however, she came home with a frown. No pretty trolls to pail, no lowbloods to feed to the lusus, and no Bronya. It was a few days after you’d run away (an hour in, though, you realized you had nowhere to go) and returned with an empty stomach and a broken heart. You tried talking to her, but you didn’t get much out of it other than a nasty bruise, so you simply waited. Maybe everything was back to normal; maybe stupid sexy Bronya was out of the picture.

* * *

The front door slammed shut. You jolted awake, slipping off the couch in the process. Groaning, you scratched your head as you tried to stand up straight. What time was it? Far to early for Ardata to be up, surely.

You made your way up the stairs to the first floor (Ardata had made you sleep outside the bedroom for quite some time now) and carefully creaked the door open. You peered through the crack, alert of thieves and criminals, and gasped at what you saw instead. There, in the living room, stood Bronya Ursama, arms crossed, glaring furiously at something outside your field of vision. Knowing your corner was probably too dark to be noticed, you push the door further, revealing an angered Ardata.

“Well?” she hissed, “Have something to say for yourself?”

“What were you expecting? _Oh, Ardata, I’m so sorry for pailing my moirail instead of you. Whatever can I do to make it up to you?_ ” Bronya’s words were saturated in sarcasm and mockery, and even caused Ardata to flinch.

“Cut the crap. You’re the one that barged into my hive in the middle of the morning. What do you want?” Ardata sneered.

“What? Lynera said _you_ summoned _me_.”

“Lynera fucking _lied_.”

The two glared holes into each other in silence. You shivered. Was it just you, or was it suddenly freezing in here? Ardata only gave off this vibe once in a blue moon, and that was when—

“I _hate_ you. I hate you so fucking much, Ursama.”

Bronya smirked, slithering closer to the girl. “Hate’s a strong word, _Carmia_.”

Ardata growled, showing off her fangs as she frowned. She stepped closer to Bronya, as if meeting her challenge. The Jadeblood copied her action, moving until the two were face-to-face, nose-to-nose, lips-to-lips. Holy _shit_.

This had to be one of their fucked-up quadrants, you thought to yourself, because not only were they kissing, they were making out, to the point where Bronya tackled Ardata to the ground. They fought for dominance, and Ardata evidently won, but never did they cease the hair-pulling, clothes-ripping affection-fight that was _that_. You’d never seen the two of them treat each other like this before, and it would be the biggest lie you ever told if you said it wasn’t downright _hot_. You felt strangely creepy, but reminded yourself that they were aliens and you were a human, and anyway, it’s not like they never said you couldn’t—

Ardata rolled off of Bronya after some time, and the two stared at the ceiling in silence for a while. She eventually said, “Why Wanshi, of all trolls? Why your moirail?”

Bronya sighed. “She’s too curious for her own good, and when those curiosities were directed towards her own body, I felt I had no choice but to step in. For one thing, I’m her moirail, and for another, I’m the leader of the nursery. Those girls — I feel responsible for them, you know?”

“No, I don’t know.”

“I—” She hesitated. “It’s not like we actually pailed, if that’s what you’re thinking. I simply taught her about anatomy and how her body’s changing. She’s young, you know.”

“But you said—”

“I was mad and said some things I shouldn’t have. Where did you even get the idea that we did in the first place?”

Ardata rolled on her side, facing toward your hiding spot, but, as luck would have it, shut her eyes. “Mallek and Daraya.”

“ _What_?”

“Yeah. Now that I think about it, it’s clear how twisted their version of the story was. I’m sorry, I was so caught up in self-pity that I didn’t even stop to consider—”

Bronya rolled over, cutting Ardata off as she bumped into her. She flipped around to face her, and after a moment’s hesitation, you heard a smooching sound.

Thoughts darted through your brain as you watched them make their way upstairs, holding hands the entire way. You didn’t have the slightest clue what it was you just witnessed. Was it because you’d never been in love, or because you weren’t a troll? Either way, by the time you’d made it back down the stairs, you knew you weren’t getting any sleep that night.

* * *

 “Did you enjoy Tuesday morning?” she asked you casually over breakfast the Friday after her and Bronya’s escapade. You immediately spit out your troll-brand cereal to keep from choking on surprise.

“What the hell are you talking about?” you spat back defensively. Ardata smirked one of her sinister smirks at you, idly twirling her hair with a finger.

“Come by my respiteblock around nine. I want to show you something.” Before you could question her further, she pushed away from the table, collected her things, and marched out of the room without another word. Something in the pit of your stomach fluttered.

* * *

 

“—by _far_ the most beautiful troll I’ve ever had in my respiteblock, dear. You know that, do you not?”

Your gut hadn’t been lying when it told you whatever it was Ardata wanted to show you involved sex. You sat with your chest against the door connecting the bedroom and the bathroom, peering with anticipation through the troll-made keyhole right next to the lock switch. Any guilt you felt in the evening was now vaporized by the sight of a cape-less Ardata unbuttoning Bronya’s shirt tauntingly slow while the troll flushed above her.

“How many trolls have you said that to before?” Bronya, green in the face, asked with an expression that stated she already knew the answer.

“Only you, as of today.” As she finished on the buttons, Ardata stood up, beginning to slip the open shirt off Bronya’s shoulders.

“Wait—” Bronya moved her hands on top of Ardata’s, halting the action. “The windows. Could you close them? It’s too bright.”

“Of course.” Ardata stepped away from Bronya, briefly turning to look at you. With a wink of her third eye, she reached directly behind her, hitting the switch to the blinds. Darkness enveloped the most of the room, hiding the activities taking place inside from your eye. With a groan, you flopped backwards onto the tile. You _really_ should’ve seen this coming.


End file.
